


hard to trust

by Birdschach



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The two of them grew closer and closer, relying on each other, helping each other. By the time the Institute was defeated, the sole survivor could spot Deacon no matter his disguise, and the two of them were damn near inseparable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerhyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerhyena/gifts).



> A birthday present for GingerHyena. Happy birthday, friend, I hope you enjoy!

Deacon couldn't believe it. Years of moving too fast, of going it alone, of doing whatever it took to avoid getting too close to someone, and he gets caught up like this? Years of nothing but him, and the Railroad, and now there's something else. Someone else. If anyone had tried to warn him, had told him to watch out for something like this, Deacon would have said they were crazy. This kind of thing doesn't happen, least of all to him.

But people don't wake up after hundreds of years, walk out of a hole in the ground, and change the world, either. So maybe he shouldn't beat himself up over it. Of course, it wasn't love at first sight or anything like that, either. Deacon watched, and Deacon watched for a long time. Playing a city guard, a simple settler, anything and everything, always blending in.

At first, the woman was a mystery. A new factor in a stagnant wasteland, something that merited observation. But the more he observed, the more he saw someone that the Railroad could use. Someone who showed compassion, where others wouldn't. Someone who seemed to understand the plight of the synths. And someone who was terrifyingly capable.

So when she followed the Freedom Trail, and found her way to the Railroad, of course he vouched for her. Dez didn’t trust her, but Dez wasn’t too keen on trusting anyone. A few examples from Deacon, though, were enough to sway her, and once she started in on her three questions, Deacon knew the stranger was in. And that he’d be working with her in future.

~X~

Her story was widely known; a mother whose son was stolen, trying desperately to retrieve him. Of course, with rumors of the Institute abducting people, the sole survivor would try to seek them out.

But all of the information she could find lead only to their enemy, the Railroad. As she saw more and more of the way Synths were treated, in spite of their free will, in spite of being so close to human it was almost impossible to tell the difference, their heroes became more and more intriguing. Following the Freedom trail was a natural decision.

Of course, it was a shock to her, when a man she didn’t know vouched for her. But as he spoke, as she looked at him, she couldn’t help but feel a vague recognition. Had she seen him before? Or was it just her imagination?

Either way, his word got her in. And it wasn’t long until he was showing her the ropes, wasn’t long until he was almost always by her side. The two of them grew closer and closer, relying on each other, helping each other. By the time the Institute was defeated, the sole survivor could spot Deacon no matter his disguise, and the two of them were damn near inseparable.

~X~

Yet, there was something between them. A subject neither of them were quite sure how to breach. Both of them felt that the other’s loss would be too great, too painful, for things to move beyond a simple friendship. Most people who got close to the sole survivor knew what had happened to her husband. Deacon, of course, had his story with Barbara. One that was so tragic, so painful, that he would likely never want to move on. If it were true.

But both wanted to move on. To try to take hold of the _something_ they felt, even if they felt their feelings were one-sided.

~X~

“Hey, if you’ve got a minute, I wanted to talk for a bit,” Deacon says, once the desire for something more finally overwhelms his apprehension. 

“For you? I think I can spare a couple,” she answers, and the two of them separate from the rest of the settlement, seeking the privacy of the sole survivor’s room. “What’s up, Deacon?”

“Look, I just...wanted to sort of clear the air between us,” Deacon says, shrugging slightly. “I think there are some things I need to get off my chest.”

“Oh? That’s not really something you do often, is it?” she teases. “Seems like you prefer living in a smokescreen.”

“Hey, living like that’s what got me here today. And that’s kind of what all this is about, you know. Me being here,” Deacon says, then quickly adds, “us being here.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think this sounded like a confession.”

“Well, maybe it is. Look, we’re friends. Hell, I’m closer to you than I’ve been to anyone in a long time. And you can be damn sure I don’t want anything to mess that up, but...I just wanted to be up front with you,” Deacon says, struggling to find the words to express himself. “What if I wanted more than that? What if I love you?”

With that confession, she is speechless. After all the two of them have been through, it feels right. And for a moment, she is ecstatic. The sole survivor had wondered how she would ever bring this subject up to Deacon, how she would talk to him about her feelings, and now he was bringing it up on his own. It was almost too good to be true…

Her expression soured. “You know, Deacon, I can’t believe you,”

“What?” he asks, his brows rising over his glasses. “Damn, it’s still too soon, isn’t it?”

“No, actually, it isn’t,” she says, anger seeping through her tone. “I actually think I love you, too. Believe it or not.”

“Really?” Deacon asks, incredulous. He can’t believe she shares his affections but it leaves him with one question. “Why the hell are you angry, then?”

“Because I’m still waiting for the part where you admit you’re lying. Where this was just another lesson, ‘never trust someone, even when you think all your enemies are gone, and they’re confessing their love,’ or something,” she says, unable to keep herself from being bitter.

“Shit,” Deacon says, knowing he can’t really blame her for that. After all, how much of what he said before has been a lie? Definitely more than it should have been. His mind races, trying to think of some way to convince her he’s being honest. Suddenly, he has an idea. 

She opens her mouth, definitely about to lay into him, but he cuts her off. Without hesitation, he lunges, locking his lips to hers. He moves a hand to the base of her neck, kissing her passionately, hoping it will get the message across. She struggles briefly, before melting into it, returning his kiss. They pull back, both a bit shaky, a bit breathless.

“So...you did mean it then?” she asks.

“Of course,” he answers. “This is something even I wouldn’t lie about.”

And from there, they let their passions do the talking. Deacon pulls her into another kiss, and the two of them are so close. He can feel her warmth, and as she presses against him, she feels his arousal. His hands frantically loosening her armor, then working her clothes off. It seems his practice at changing disguises serves him well, as it takes him an astonishingly short time to get her undressed. 

Meanwhile, she struggles to work his clothes free, especially as he continues trying to kiss her, and eventually he helps her, leaving both of them exposed. It has been so long for both of them, so much has happened, but dwelling on that would only make this harder. Deacon backs up, seating himself on her bed, pulling her down onto him. They position themselves quickly, as she lines herself up with his cock. 

He places his hands on her hips, as she rests hers on his shoulders, and with a deep breath, she begins lowering herself onto him. She works her way down slowly, savoring the feeling as he fills her, until she’s resting on top of him. After a moment, allowing herself to adjust, she begins moving. Up and down, a slow rhythm at first, with him supporting her. As she loses herself more and more in the feeling, she picks up speed, and begins moaning softly.

“You’re really awesome at this, you know?” Deacon says, before groaning softly. The sole survivor can only smirk in response, not trusting herself to speak. As if taunting him, she makes her rhythm even faster, leaving Deacon speechless as he struggles to hold on.

It quickly becomes a contest of wills, both of them striving to hold on longer than the other, to make their time together last as long as possible. And, of course, to prolong the pleasure they both feel. Suddenly, she pushes him, making him lay back flat on the bed. She rides him even harder then, her nails digging into his shoulders. But as they continue, it becomes harder and harder to keep from reaching their limits. With how long it’s been, Deacon knows it’s only a matter of time, but he has to hold out, last a little longer, just has to…

And with a shuddering gasp, he’s there. Knowing he’s reached his limit, she bounces down onto him one more time, feeling the heat of his seed fill her, and then she too, lets go. With a moan, she finishes, collapsing forward on top of him. The two of them lie together, catching their breath. After a moment, Deacon speaks, running his hand through her hair in a gentle caress.

“Still think I was lying to you?” he asks, grinning.

“If you are, you better not tell me this time,” she counters, resting her head on his chest. Honestly, she’s sure he told her the truth, but as long as things stay like this, she doesn’t care either way.


End file.
